It's Classified
by HonorableHelen
Summary: Jack has an important mission he needs to attend to.


_Thank you SOOO much to 'A' for the help and confidence to post this! Also for Betaing it for me :)!_

 _AU cause I have Sam and Jack in an established relationship and I can't really figure out where to put it. I want to say after Continuum, so hopefully that works._

* * *

"Jack." Sam grinned as she watched him walk through the door to their bedroom. She continued to wrap her towel around her.

"Hey." Jack got out on a sigh, dropping his bags he turned to her. "For once the Pentagon meetings were shorter than expected and I caught an early hop back to the base. It's times like this I wish Odessey was in orbit." He sighed and stopped just before he reached her, making her move towards him.

Sam gave a chuckle and moved in to give him a gentle kiss. "I missed you."

"Hmm, I missed you too." Jack sighed again.

"Are they needing you back at the base?" The sigh had Sam pulling away from him to look at his face before she turned, preparing to get herself dressed and decent for the day.

Jack took hold of her arm and turned her back towards him. "Not yet, I had something else on my agenda." He smirked at her.

Sam grinned up at him, "Really?"

"Yeah, it's classified." He took hold of her towel and pulled it away from her body, allowing it to drop to the floor as he moved into kiss her.

As always Sam felt as if she had waited a lifetime for his kiss. Too many years of not being able to express their love had made it that way. There was hot, hungry demand on his lips that forced all thoughts of crazy Stargate Command drama out of her mind.

His strong arms wrapped her tight, pulling her as intimately against him as she could get. He was all hard muscle and she relished the feel of him against her, boldly aroused and taut with desire.

His tongue swirled with hers; evoking a want in her that she'd always felt when she was around him. The hunger she tasted in his mouth clawed inside of her, made her weak and needy in a way that only he could sate.

As the kiss continued, his hands swept first up her back, and then down to her buttocks, the feel of his fingers against her made her skin tingle and fill her full of heated desire. She wanted him in bed, his naked body against hers. She wound her arms around his waist beneath the dark blue of his jacket, up his chest; smoothing her fingers over his many medals, to his shoulders, before pushing the offending item from his body.

As it fell to the floor, he stepped back from her, his eyes blazing and his chest heaving. "God, I really missed you." His voice was husky as his gaze swept slowly down the length of her and then back up to meet her bright eyes.

He wanted her.

She wanted him.

He took a step towards her. "You know, the whole time I've been in Washington I haven't been able to think about anything else except how much I want you."

His words made her heartbeat faster. He took another step forward that brought him within inches of her. He reached out and ran his fingers through her long blonde hair, as if unable to stop himself. "Oh, Sam. I most definitely want you." He growled at her.

All Sam could do was grin up at him as he stepped even closer and once again wrapped her up in his arms and as his fingers ran down her spine, hers reached for the bottom of his shirt, tugging it out of his pants.

She wanted to feel the expanse of muscled chest she had missed for the past few weeks, the thought of it had taunted her since he had left. She wanted to curl her fingers into the light, springy hair that decorated the centre of his broad chest.

He helped her unbutton, and allowed her to push the offending item from his shoulder exposing the naked chest that had caused so many fantasies in her mind over the years.

Within seconds the rest of his clothes had quickly joined her towel on the floor, his boots taking a little longer, with them both taking one each to undo and when they were naked, they fell together onto the king size bed, a tangle of arms and legs and hunger.

As his mouth took possession of hers, his hands covered her breasts, filling her with a heat that burned all thoughts from her mind.

His mouth left hers and trailed down her neck and across her collarbone, causing sweet sensations of pleasure to shiver through her. She raked her hands down his warm, smooth back, loving the play of muscles beneath her fingers.

The golden late-afternoon light filtered through the bedroom window and played on his features with soft illumination. He raised his head to look at her, his brown eyes gleaming with breathtaking intensity.

Her heart thundered and desire crashed inside her as he dipped his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth. She gripped the back of his head, his grey hair fine and soft beneath her fingers.

Mindless pleasure swept through her as he nipped and licked at her breast and she wanted to give him the same kind of mindless pleasure.

She ran her hand down the hard expanse of his chest, over the washboard muscles of his stomach; then curled her fingers round the hard length of him. He moaned a deep, low growl that only increased her need for him.

For the next few minutes they explored each other's bodies, reacquainting themselves with touch and with taste. The tension in Sam was beginning to spike higher and higher.

It seemed that he could indulge in foreplay forever, but it didn't take long for her to feel as if she might explode if he didn't take her completely.

"God, Jack," she moaned his name breathlessly. "Make love to me."

"As you wish." He smiled down at her and pressed a long hard kiss on her lips as he moved on top of her; her legs opening to welcome him. He wasted no time in entering her, filling her up at the same time his mouth took hers in another breathless kiss.

For a long moment neither of them moved. He ended the kiss and held her gaze as he moved his hips, withdrawing slightly, then stroking back into her.

The primitive yearning that had possessed her during their foreplay now exploded into something bigger, something so intense she felt as if at any moment she might burst into a million pieces.

She met his hips thrust for thrust in a rhythm that grew more frenzied. Her senses were filled with him, his scent, his touch and the sound of his breathing and low moans. His features were taut, lips pulled tight and eyes dark as he began to move faster and faster.

Her release crashed through her and she clung to him, screaming his name as the waves of sensation ran through her. It was as if he'd only waited for her before allowing himself to let go. He stiffened against her, crying out her name as he shuddered and collapsed on top of her.

As they waited for their normal breathing to resume, for heartbeats to slow, she stroked her hands down his back, loving the feel of his warm skin underneath her fingertips.

He finally rolled to her side and gathered her in his arms. "That was amazing," he said.

"Definitely worth being classified, that's for sure." Sam giggled against his shoulder as he chuckled; both knowing why 'this' particular mission was classified. She placed her hand on the side of his face where she could feel the faint stubble of whiskers.

He gave her a smile and moved to kiss her fingers and the top of her head. "As much as I want to stay here I need to get myself back to the base, darling. I just dumped my stuff and ran as soon as I could. I just needed to see you before jumping head first into more meetings."

"I know you do. This is just nice though."

"Mmmm." Jack mumbled as he kissed her once more and rolled out the side of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Sam wrapped herself up in the sheets and listened as the water began to pour from the shower she had not long left, and smiled as her husband whistled along to some unknown tune. She was completely sated and could live with him going back off to work.

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Helen


End file.
